spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mosquito
Bitten by a radioactive mosquito, Clyde Donovan became the superhuman disease vector known as: Mosquito. Now he sucks the blood out of crime and is generally really gross." - Mosquito's Character Bio Mosquito is the alter-ego of Clyde Donovan in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality Mosquito wears an alternate look of Clyde's normal outfit (a dark blue turtleneck, brown pants, black shoes, and a brown toque with dark red stripes) with various additions to make him look more like his namesake. A red vuvuzela is strapped over his nose to mimic a mosquito's mouth part (proboscis), and four wings (presumably made from cardboard) is taped to the back of his sweater. He also wears red gloves on his hands and a grey belt over his chest, with the latter featuring a small pouch and several packets of ketchup (simulating blood). While Mosquito may not be the most powerful member of Coon and Friends, he makes up for this with a knack for finding ways to help others. He tends to panic easily, causing him to suggest that Coon and Friends would never be able to beat the Freedom Pals' franchise at one point; later on, he has a full breakdown in Dr. Mephesto's laboratory (which Call Girl mocks him over). Mosquito takes his superhero persona incredibly seriously, constantly talking about drinking blood, spreading disease, and his "tube-like mouthparts" in a nasal voice with a pronounced buzz. This has drawn the ire of Super Craig, who often tells him to "dial it back" or that he's "trying way too hard." His greatest weakness is the girls working at Raisins; despite referring to them as "vile temptresses" when among his friends, he is notoriously bad at resisting their charms. By the time The New Kid joins Coon and Friends, it is established that Raisins is the first place to look for Mosquito aside from his own house (in fact, he was never found in his house). History Mosquito sided with Coon and Friends in the civil war, he was formerly introduced during the mission Mosquito in a Honey Pot, and was an available combat buddy from then on. On the first day, he suggested going to the Raisins to "see if the waitresses know anything". Rejected, he was assigned to check out the city parks for the cat. However, he seemed unable to fulfill his duty as he ended up in Raisins, eating wings and bragging about his superhero deeds. When The New Kid, now as The Amazing Butthole, reached him, he came to his senses and recalled his mission, he then picked a fight with the Raisins Girls as he didn't want to pay for the food and the services he enjoyed. However, he was immediately charmed at the start of the battle, and turned to attack his fellow Coon and Friends. Eventually, when the Raisins Girls are defeated, he escaped the restaurant with the New Kid. After escaping Raisins, Mosquito thanks The New Kid and questions The New Kid's Kryptonite. After fruitlessly questioning The New Kid, he realized that The New Kid does not have one, so he helps in adding The New Kid's Kryptonite inside the Character Sheet app of The New Kid's phone. After the incident at Raisins, he was hunted down by the Raisins Girls throughout town, with the Raisins Girls sending threatening messages to his alter-ego in Coonstagram, triggering the mission Raisins on a Rampage. He went dark for the rest of the day, but he later appears in Civil War {either as a combatant or a spectator); he also expresses his confusion in Tweek and Craig's dialogue during the battle. He later demands the New Kid to learn to communicate when the latter fails to say anything in response to the operation suggestions made by Human Kite inside the Coon Lair where Doctor Timothy's phone was being analyzed. During the mission The Bowels of the Beast, he is present inside the Buca De Faggoncini with The Coon and Human Kite, and informs that he did not see CLASSi leave the restaurant, and later joins the battle against the chefs and Randy (if selected as an Ally). On the second day, Mosquito is seen guarding the Cube of Ultimate Destruction inside the Coon Lair, staying away from any action for most of the day; however, if the mission Raisins on a Rampage is completed, the mission A Perky Predicament is triggered; he will be waiting for The New Kid in front of Raisins. On the second night, Mosquito appears as a part of the Coon and Friends team at the entrance of U-Stor-It. When General Disarray is defeated, he proceeds to peck away at him, at the same time interrogating him on the location of the cats held inside U-Stor-It. Later in the night, when Toolshed with The New Kid discover Chaos Minions loading "lava" into trucks at the compound of U-Stor-It, he hears Professor Chaos congratulating for making towards the end, in which he responds for Professor Chaos to come out and "fight like a man". He then discovers Professor Chaos making his appearance with his creation "Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme". After Professor Chaos is defeated, he witnesses Professor Chaos being kicked awake and detained by The Coon, then proceeds to follow The Coon back to the Coon Lair for a debriefing, whereby he listens to Professor Chaos revealing the mastermind supporting his scheme. He later then makes his way back to bed after The Coon dismisses the debriefing. He went truly silent for the entire third day, staying in the base without any role. Abilities Mosquito is a "glass cannon" character, with high damage output and low health. His abilities allow him to hit multiple enemies at a time while healing himself and inflicting Gross Out on them, but they also tend to put him in range of extreme retaliation. He's at his best alongside allies that can shield him, draw enemy attention, or just get him out of the fray. * Pandemic Pestilence - Ultimate - Summons a revolting bug horde over a large area, damaging and Grossing Out foes. **Range: All enemies tiles surrounded around him **Damage: Moderate to high **Status Effect: Grossed Out * Bug Bite Barrage - Inflict Lifesteal by feeding on a foe. Hits a horizontally adjacent foe three times. **Range: One enemy tile in front of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Lifesteal * Skeeter Swarm - Damages foes and inflicts Gross Out while giving Mosquito Attack Up. Hits eight squares in a radius around him. **Range: 8 enemies tiles surrounded around him **Damage: Low **Status Effect: Grossed Out and gain Attack Up * Zika Rush - Applies Lifesteal via fly-by rush. Hits up to three enemies in a horizontal line. **Range: 3 horizontal tiles in front of him then stop at the end. **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Lifesteal Quests Given * A Perky Predicament Quotes (IN-PROGRESS) Field/Story During Mosquito in a Honey Pot * "Seriously, I think some of those brutes are already growing mustaches." (If Sixth Graders is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) * "Raisins Girls, those wanton temptresses. No arguments from me." (If Raisins Girls is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) * "You don't like little kids. Or maybe you don't like Butters? Either way, cool." (If Chaos Kids is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) * "Yeah, old people can be so gross with their wrinkles and wisdom. Check!" (If Old People is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) * "More of a samurai guy, huh?" (If Ninja is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) * "They seem more annoying than scary, but this is your thing." (If Vampires is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) * "Taste like crab and look like people. Want to overthrow mankind. Those guys." (If Crab People is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) During A Perky Predicament * "Ha Ha! That's right! This kid is here to take back my father's credit card you buxom thieves!" * "NOT TRUE! I just wanted to leave!" * "No more head games! Give me the card or there's gonna be...trouble." * "New Kid, you're the best." Battle * Selected ** "Hungry for justice!" ** "Mosquito!" * Battle start ** "Dinner is served! You guys are dinner." * Turn start ** "I'm ready to suck ass and take names... Wait, that didn't come out right." ** "Going for blood, guys!" ** "Hmmm, who to infect?" ** "Buzzing into action!" ** "Good to go and so is my bug jar!" ** "Taking a blood sample, now!" ** "Mosquito, out for blood!" ** "Crime is a disease. I'm the cure." ** "It's disease-spreadin' time!" ** "Spreadin' the itch!" ** "Not even a citronella candle will save you now!" ** "Prepare for the incredibly annoying sound of my buzzing!" ** "I'm gonna compromise somebody's immune system!" * Idle ** "After my crime-fighting career is over, I'm going to open a car dealership." ** "Does anybody want my lemon bar recipe?" ** "Huh. Where should I insert my proboscis next?" * Ally idle ** "I'm going to build a pillow fort this weekend." * Ally idle, playing on Thursday ** "Thursday is my cheat day, I'm gonna binge until my belly distends." * Ally idle, playing on Friday ** "On Friday nights I get to stay up an extra hour." * Ally idle, playing on Saturday ** "Saturday is my day to just sit back, pop open a blood bag and chill." * Ally or self idle ** "Has anyone seen standing water nearby? I got the breedin' urge." ** "My dad lets me play with the big rolling ladder in his store's stock room." * Using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Fresh blood!" ** "Bug Bite!" ** "Satisfying!" * After using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Blood type AB positive! Jackpot!" ** "Oh great, another O negative." * Using Zika Rush ** "Zika Rush!" ** "Dine and Dash!" * After using Zika Rush ** "You and your toilet are about to become inseparable." * After using Skeeter Swarm ** "Super annoying, right? Just doing my job!" ** "Come on. It's not like I laid eggs under your skin." * After using lifesteal attack ** "I swear my thorax will burst if I have one more sip." ** "The most important 29th meal of the day." ** "I sucked you, and now it sucks to be you." ** "Always happy to lend my unique talents to the cause!" ** "Blood type A, you must be a fucking know-it-all." ** "Oh, nice, blood type B, you must be fun at parties!" * Ultimate ready ** "Prepare to be swarmed!" * After using Pandemic Pestilence ** "I got a serious buzz off of that." * After ally attacking ** "My tube-like mouth parts are agape in amazement!" ** "I'll drink to that!" ** "Mosquitoes are the world's deadliest animal, but you're gunning for second place." ** "Something's up, guys. My Mosquito sense is tingling." ** "You gonna finish that?" * After ally using knockback attack ** "Knocked them into the bleachers!" * After Call Girl using Selfie-Stick Strike ** "The selfie-stick claims another victim!" ** "And I thought dengue fever was deadly!" * After Captain Diabetes using Coma Combo ** "Captain Diabetes is pounding bad guys into meatloaf!" * After the Coon using Coon Lunge ** "Can't those claws cut any deeper than that?" * After Fastpass attacking ** "Looks like you caught a few flies in your grill. Maybe keep your mouth closed next time." ** "You're pretty fast. Maybe even fast enough to swat me..." ** "Wow! Imagine how many eggs I could fertilize in a day if I moved as fast as you!" * After Mysterion using Dark Whisper ** "You're starting to freak me out a little here." * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron ** "I wonder if I could wire up my bugs with tiny dynamite vests." * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron and Hammer of Chaos ** "I smell your enemy's fear... Well, at least the body odor. It's kinda how I detect hosts." * After Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger ** "That middle finger of yours delivers quite a sting, and you don't even need to break it off and die when you use it." ** "Good thing for both of us they're so thin-skinned, huh?" * After Toolshed using Spiral Power ** "Toolshed's a dead shot!" * After Toolshed using Spiral Power and Drillslinger ** "Any chance you're spreading tetanus or something with those tools?" * After Toolshed using Spiral Power and Full Bore ** "Sweet! Anything in that belt that might sharpen the old proboscis?" * After Toolshed using Drillslinger ** "Oh, how I appreciate a good puncture wound." ** "Unleash Phillips-head hell!" * After Toolshed using Full Bore ** "Well, that was pretty graphic." * After Tupperware using Tupper Tornado ** "Seek and destroy, Tupperware!" * Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning ** "Careful, Wonder Tweek. You're like a human bug zapper." * Targeted by Hot Swap ** "Yeah, I'll go wherever. I'm easy." * Enemy defeated ** "I call dibs on seconds!" * Healing ** "Mosquito's got you, buddy!" * Using healing item on ally ** "Take this!" ** "Heal up!" ** "You need this!" * After using healing item on ally ** "Hang in there!" * Healed ** "Thanks!" ** "You're the wind beneath my mosquito wings." * Reviving ** "If only this worked on my mom." * Revived ** "Mosquito is back in buzzzzzness!" ** "I saw my mom, she told me to kick your asses." * Attacked ** "Dude, why? What do you have against mosquitos?" ** "No fair!" ** "Yikes!" ** "Do over!" ** "Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry." ** "Oww, my nose!" * Charmed ** "Whoa. What kind of voodoo trick did that wench play on me?" * Charmed by Raisins Girls ** "Seriously, you guys, the wings are really good!" ** "Leave the love of my life alone, guys!" ** "Go find your own soulmates!" * Attack Up ** "That got the blood pumping." * Ally Attack Up ** "Make the best of that buzz, buddy!" * Protected ** "I needed that!" * Defeated ** "Ugh, swatted." ** "Hybrid man-bug down!" ** "They got me! They finally got me!" * Ally defeated ** "Friendly down!" ** "Oh no! We lost one!" * Victory ** "We won! Lemon bars for everybody!" ** "You lose, villains!" ** "Just give me a minute to drain these corpses. Oh jeez, that just... I didn't mean that." * Versus Clyde the Warrior ** "I'll take you on, me!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after using Bug Bite Barrage *** Call Girl: "Clyde's keeping it real. Real yucky." Mosquito: "Thanks, Call Girl!" *** Call Girl: "You're really grossing me out, Mosquito." Mosquito: "Sorry, not sorry!" Call Girl: "Did you really just "sorry, not sorry" me?" Mosquito: "Sorry." ** With Call Girl, after using Zika Rush *** Call Girl: "Are we trying to solve some crimes here or infect half of South Park?" Mosquito: "We can do better than half!" ** With the Coon, after the Coon using Coon Lunge *** Mosquito: "First the Coon made them bleed, and then it's Mosquito's time to feed!" The Coon: "Snack on your own time, Mosquito. I'm working here." ** With the Coon, the Coon attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Mosquito: "You're in my thoughts and prayers, Coon." ** With Human Kite, after using Bug Bite Barrage *** Human Kite: "Are you sure that was really necessary, Mosquito?" Mosquito: "Oh, it was necessary. And delicious." ** With Raisins Girl, battle start *** Raisins Girl: "Hi cuties! Can I start you with some Itty-Bitty Tots, before your ass-kicking?" Mosquito: "OK!" ** With Raisins Girl, after attacking Raisins Girl *** Raisins Girl: "Who would do this to a Raisins Girl?" Mosquito: "You deserved it, you evil temptress!" ** With Raisins Girl, after Raisins Girl using Favorite Customer *** Raisins Girl: "After we beat you guys up, do you want to buy a Raisins calendar?" Mosquito: "Yes." ** With Raisins Girl, Raisins Girl Confused *** Raisins Girl: "I forgot what I was doing... Oh well, you guys wanna watch me hula hoop?" Mosquito: "Sure, if it's free." Raisins Girl: "It's not." ** With Super Craig, turn start *** Mosquito: "Taking a blood sample, now!" Super Craig: "Dude, you are trying way too hard." / "Dude, dial it back." ** With Super Craig and Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek first turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I am Wonder Tweek, Champion of Justice!" Super Craig: "What? That's gay." Wonder Tweek: "You're gay." Mosquito: "Wait... I'm confused." ** With Super Craig, after using Bug Bite Barrage *** Super Craig: "You know you don't really need to drink that shit, right?" Mosquito: "Well, you really need to punch your enemies, Super Craig?" Super Craig: "Uh, yeah." Mosquito: "All right, then. Don't be a hypocrite." *** Super Craig: "Next thing you know you'll be laying eggs." Mosquito: "I would if I could!" ** With Super Craig, after ally attacking *** Mosquito: "My tube-like mouth parts are agape in amazement!" Super Craig: "Dude, you are trying way too hard." / "Dude, dial it back." ** With Super Craig, after Super Craig attacking *** Mosquito: "Your punches make the blood pool nicely under their skin, Super Craig. Prime for drinking." Super Craig: "Gross, dude." ** With Toolshed, after Call Girl using Blocked *** Mosquito: "Let me know if you ever want to go slurp on some livestock... Or grab a milkshake or whatever." Toolshed: "Dude!" ** With Wonder Tweek, attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Mosquito! Does it hurt?" Mosquito: "Only when you draw attention to it." * Unsorted ** "Excellent stare tactics, Human Kite!" ** "That's what you think, dorks." Gallery 20180311212639 1.jpg|Mosquito looking on with other Coon and Friends members as Super Craig inspects Doctor Timothy's phone. 20180224175740_1.jpg|Mosquito pecking away at General Disarray with his "proboscis" after his defeat. 20180301104610_1.jpg|Mosquito conceding over the fact the Freedom Pals franchise is better than the Coon and Friends franchise. 20180228125358_1.jpg|Mosquito, without his proboscis making a video call to The New Kid requesting to meet up at Raisins. 20180301102319_1.jpg|Mosquito awaiting for The New Kid's arrival at Raisins. 20180301102729_1.jpg|Mosquito getting charmed by Mercedes at the start of battle inside Raisins. 20180305224348_1.jpg|Mosquito escaping Raisins with The New Kid after defeating the Raisins Girls again. 20180307014806_1.jpg|Mosquito, alongside Coon and Friends confronting Freedom Pals in front of the police staton. 20180307024531_1.jpg|Mosquito, alongside Coon and Friends being glad on discovering Scrambles the missing cat after defeating the Elder God. 20180307024608_1.jpg|Mosquito, alongside Coon and Friends leaving the police station after discovering Scrambles the missing cat. 20180307024724_1.jpg|Mosquito getting mind controlled by Doctor Timothy. 20180307030033_1.jpg|Mosquito awaking to his senses after The New Kid defeats Doctor Timothy. 20180311220634_1.jpg|Mosquito alongside other Freedom Pals members awaiting at the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180311233220_1.jpg|Mosquito attempting to escape as the group is surrounded by genetically altered cats. 20180312111431_1.jpg|Mosquito having a breakdown on the third floor of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180211010632_1.jpg|Mosquito unlocked as a Combat Buddy. Trivia * Mosquito seems to make references to Spider-Man, being a superhero who gained his powers and design theme by being bitten by a radioactive arthropod. He also shares Spider-Man's predominantly red-and-blue color scheme (with more blue over red, compared to Spider-Man's red over blue), and his ketchup packets could be seen as a parody of the web cartridges used by some incarnations of the character. * Mosquito's weakness to Raisins Girls is worked into the two story battles against them in Raisins; both battles have Mosquito as a mandatory partner, and both begin with him getting Charmed by Mercedes. * Mosquito's line "Crime is a disease, I'm the cure." is a reference to the 1986 action film Cobra: more specifically, it is an amalgamation of both the tagline "Crime is a disease. Meet the cure." and the eponymous hero's line "You're a disease, and I'm the cure." Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies